1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and in particular to vehicle cab structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of vehicle cab structure, wall means are provided for defining an operator's compartment wherein the operator may be seated on a suitable seat accessible to the operating controls of the vehicle. The cab may be provided with windows permitting the compartment to be effectively closed as during inclement weather. The cab may further be provided with a door providing access to the operator's compartment which similarly may be retained in a closed position during operation of the vehicle.
In operating the vehicle at relatively low temperatures, it is desirable to provide some means for heating the compartment.